We have transitioned from evaluating the skin microbiome of multiple skin sites in healthy adults to investigating the relevance of the skin microbiome fluctuations to skin diseases. In fiscal year 2010, we enrolled 54 subject to study the microbiome of patients with atopic dermatitis (eczema) and primary immunodeficiencies with dermatitis (hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome) as well as healthy pediatric controls. Evaluations include complete skin examination, scoring using the SCORing Atopic Dermatitis (SCORAD) system for moderate to severe atopic dermatitis disease, bloodwork, and digital photography. The sequencing for this project is funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project.